grand_theft_auto_nicole_watterson_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction
The introduction for Grand Theft Auto: Nicole Watterson Stories is a series of introductory scenes played as a new game is started. Consisting of only non-interactive cutscenes, the player has only the option of skipping them and moving on to "The Escape", the first mission in the game. Description Robbery The introduction opens with a shot of the Polaris zooms by and parks at the driveway of the alley next to the bank and four people jumped out and runs to the bank, armed with the MP5-K. After the robbery, they threw their ski mask on the ground and makes a clean getaway, but one of the robbers lost her balance, trips and landed on her stomach. She yells out to her partners to hoist her up. You can see the four protagonists: Gumball, Penny, Nicole, and Kitty picking up the cash that was on the ground and make a run to the car, but on the the way, Kitty's stomach is acting up due to fall. She falls on the ground again and this she's not getting up. Nicole turns her head and runs back to comfort Kitty and they heard sirens screaming and Gumball yells at Nicole and Kitty to get moving, but Penny explain to him that Kitty is hurt and can't go anywhere and warns that the cops will be any second. Gumball went to a breakdown and is being dragged back to the car by Penny and drove away. The police arrive and arrest Kitty and Nicole and is doing a pat down serach them and place them in the back of the police car. One of the officer is telling the dispatcher that they have two suspects arrested, but the dispatcher told the officer did they have the other two. The officer is confused and told the dispatcher that they only have two suspects. The dispatcher explains to the officer there was a call about four suspects robbing the bank. In a fit of rage, he threw his hat and walkie talkie on the ground and yells at the officer to get Gumball and Penny and he'll take Nicole and Kitty to the police headquarters and have them charged with armed robbery and arranged them for court. Custody and transported Kitty and Nicole arrived in court, facing charges of armed robbery. Nicole and Kitty, in their orange jumpsuit and shackles sits down to wait for the judge. After a few days of testimony, they were found guilty and receives 10 years in prison and they got escorted out of the courtroom, with their heads down in sadness knowing that they are going to prison for a long time. Two officers put in the back of the police car and the cops set their route to the penitentiary and drives away. A few miles later, they arrived to the penitentiary and drive there with Nicole and Kitty inside, leading up to the first mission of the game, "The Escape". Category:Gumball Watterson, Kitty Katswell, Penny Fitzgerald, Nicole Watterson Missions